Chupacabra
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: In the hill country of Texas Sam and Dean face the lendary Chupacabra. Both brother get some very steamy entertainment before the story is finished. voyerism, but no wincest


_Disclaimer: Sad to say, but I do not own any part of Supernatural._

**Chupacabra**

Brianna sat on the swing on the front porch of the ranch house that she shared with her sister. Absently she rocked the swing back and forth as the classic rock station on the radio quietly played "It's a kind of magic" by Queen.

This was her favorite time of day and regardless of everything else that was happening she always tried to be out here when the sun set. It was her way of connecting with her parents. They were gone, killed in a car accident by some drunk driver a few years ago. They had sat in this same chair every single day and watched the sun set over the Texas hill country where they'd lived since being married nearly thirty years ago.

Brianna didn't even realize she was smiling as she gently swung back and forth her eyes on the horizon. The sun was just touching the tops of the scrub oak and cedar trees that dotted the hills giving the impression of a raging wildfire.

The rumble of an engine and the blare of Led Zeppelin's "Kashmir" distracted her briefly and she watched appreciatively as an old black impala drove up the dirt driveway sending dust rising into the air and adding the impression of smoke to the sunset. The car stopped a few dozen yards from the house and the doors opened noisily diverting her attention from the sunset again.

She sucked in a breath at the men who climbed out of the car. Both were extremely handsome, but in ways so different that neither took away from the looks of the other. The driver was the shorter of the two, which wasn't saying much since both topped six feet. He was angelically beautiful his short haircut did nothing to detract from his beauty. He had a beautifully broad chest and she would be willing to bet that under the shirt that clung to him was a six pack of muscles worthy of most body builders.

The passenger was taller then the driver by a good three inches and his shaggy hair did nothing to hide the expressive eyes, high cheek bones and dimples. He was built similarly to the other man, but on a slightly larger scale. A smile lit his face as he closed his door and looked at her before he glanced in the direction she'd been looking when they pulled up. "Wow," he said quietly attracting the drivers' attention and causing him also to watch as the sun took its final bow and sank below the trees and horizon.

Brianna sighed and stood up and walked down the stairs towards the men who turned back to her. "I was wondering when we'd hear from y'all," she said. "We put in a call last week, when the first few goats were killed. It's about time someone got back with us."

"Sorry it took so long," said the driver with a smile that practically turned her insides to mush. "This whole thing's been keeping us pretty busy."

"So we're not the only ones losing animals?" Brianna asked.

"No," the taller man replied pulling out a note pad from the pocket of his Texas Parks and Wildlife uniform and reviewing it for a moment. "The Welch's lost several cattle, the Wagner's a horse and several goats and the Wilson's lost a half dozen sheep." He looked at Brianna again before continuing. "And, according the message we received you lost five goats?"

She sighed, "That was yesterday Mr.…"

"I'm sorry, I'm Sam, Sam Teague this is Dean Forrester, my partner. You were saying?"

"Brianna Silver," she replied. "And as of yesterday we'd lost five goats Mr. Teague…"

"Sam," he interrupted. "You can call me Sam."

Dean asked. "Have you lost more today?"

"We're not sure yet," she told him. "My sister Miranda is out looking for them now."

"Alone?" he asked. "In the dark?"

Brianna laughed, "We're not afraid of the dark around here Mr. Teague. My sister and I grew up on this ranch we could find our way anywhere on it in pitch darkness if we had too." She was interrupted from continuing by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She glanced briefly at the display before answering. It was her sister. "Hey Mir," She listened briefly before continuing. "Damn, what about the others? Listen the game warden's are here do you want…"

Sam and Dean looked at each other knowingly. "Did she find a fresh kill?" Dean asked concern evident in his voice. "Tell her to come back, now. Leave it alone. We'll check it out." Dean indicated the car with a snap of his head and Sam ran for the car opened the door and pulled out a long object wrapped tightly in leather. "Tell her to get out of there now!" Dean said urgently.

Miranda shook her head and sighed as the headlights of the four wheeler displayed the still form of one of her prized goats. "Damn it," she muttered to herself as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called her sister. "Brianna," she said. "I'm down in the wash by the south rim. I found Annabel… she's dead. Wait, hang on just a sec Bri…," She pulled her flashlight out of the sidesaddle and her rifle out of its boot before she got off the four wheeler to take a better look around. It only took a few seconds to spot them all. "Yeah, there all here," she said. "There all… wait a minute…" One of them was still moving and she headed in its direction intent on helping the injured animal.

"Miranda," Brianna said into the phone concern growing at the anxiety she sensed from the men. "The game wardens said to leave it alone. Come back Miranda, now let them…" A gun shot sounded loud in her ear, echoing off in the distance. All three of them turned towards the sound of the gun shot. "Miranda," Brianna shouted into the phone.

"Stay here," Sam and Dean told her at the same time as they began to run towards the sound.

"Wait," She told them. "Come on, I've got another four wheeler it'll be faster." Brianna led the way around the house to the out buildings. She let out a piercing whistle as she ran which was immediately answered by the neighing of a nearby horse that came galloping at the sound. "The four wheeler is in there," she told the men indicating a large shed. "The key is in it. Follow me."

"No, Brianna," Sam said as Dean raced to the shed for the quad. "You should stay here. It's to dangerous out there."

"That's my sister out there and I know exactly where she is," Brianna said opening the gate of the corral and quickly slipping a bridal onto the black horse that came to a sliding stop in front of her. "Do you?" She swung up onto the bare back of the horse.

Sam glanced at the shed then back at the girl on the horse. "Can he carry us both?" he asked her. "She," corrected Brianna, and reached down. "Yes, she can."

Sam reached up gripped her arm and swung up behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and gripped the horse with his legs as she urged it forward at a gallop. Sam turned to see Dean pull out of the shed on the four wheeler and follow them. "When we get there keep back, the creature that's killing these animals is dangerous," Sam told the girl in front of him just as a second shot rang out in the distance.

"I'll be careful," she replied as she steered the horse around a large outcropping of rock. She was becoming more and more worried about her sister's well being but as long as she was shooting she was alive.

After only a few moments Sam decided the girl knew what she was doing and, he hoped, where she was going. The horse jumped several times over rocks and logs in their headlong rush to find the girls sister. The headlights of the quad several yards behind them lit the way for them most of the time except when Dean had to go around the things the horse could jump over. "How much further?" Sam asked beginning to get concerned at the amount of time it was taking to get to the other girl.

In answer Brianna brought the horse to a sliding stop a few yards from a second four wheeler. The horse shied suddenly, jumping away from the four wheeler just as the sound of an unearthly shriek came from beyond the parked quad. Sam released his hold on Brianna's waist and lept from the horses back landing in a crouch on his feet as he unraveled the leather wrapping the weapon in his hand.

Brianna jumped from the horse. "Go home Blackie," she told it before looking around for her sister. Other then the quiet hum of four wheelers and clip clop of the horses' hooves as she ran back to the ranch house it was eerily quiet. "Miranda!" she yelled as the horse sped away. "Miranda where are you?"

Dean stopped the four wheeler and ran to his brother, "Are you freakin' nuts!" he demanded quietly. "What were you thinking bringing her out here?"

"I didn't bring her Dean, she brought me," Sam said as he finally got the weapon unraveled from it leather cover. "She was coming with or without me. I figured it'd be safer if I came with her!"

"Great, just great," Dean said running his palm down his face. "Stay with her. I'm gonna look for her sister."

Sam turned to Brianna just in time to see her dart off into the woods. It took him barely a second to spot the dim beam of the flashlight that had attracted her attention. He noticed also that the flashlight was on the ground. "Brianna, wait!" he shouted but she didn't stop, she didn't even slow down.

He chased after her nearly colliding with her when she stopped suddenly staring intently at something on the ground. Sam glanced in the direction Brianna was looking and saw her sister sitting on the ground slumped against a tree. A dark, leathery, gray skinned creature with sharp spines running down its back sat next to her its red eyes glowing as it stared at Brianna. Sam caught her as she sank slowly stunned by the creatures eyes and set her gently on the ground.

"Dean," Sam called loudly brandishing the specially crafted medicine macuahuitl. He watched the creature as it left Marianda's still form, careful not look the it in the eyes. Sam knew full well the hypnotic abilities of chupacabra to paralyze it's prey. "Dean!" He called again as the creature lept at him with a shriek. He swung the rowan sword laced with obsidian teeth catching the creature in the soft underbelly as he stepped to the side.

Sam felt the the swords teeth bite into flesh. He heard the creature scream and knew that although it was a good hit it wasn't a killing blow. To kill the chupacabra he would have to sink the sword deep enough for both the black obsidian and the wood of the rowan tree to be embedded in it's heart. Only when both had pierced the life giving muscle of the creature would the weapon work to destroy it.

He spun facing the creature keeping his eyes on the lower part of its powerful four foot frame. The injured chupacabra hissed and screamed at him before launching itself again. Shots rang out coming from his left and pounding into the leaping beast throwing it backwards away from Sam.

"Sammy," Dean yelled. "Behind you!"

Sam lept to the right so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire should his brother shoot again. A second beast attacked from behind but thanks to his Deans warning Sam was already swinging the macuahuitl as he turned. He caught the creature in the chest the razor sharp teeth of obsidian slicing through flesh and bone and burying itself in the heart of the chuacabra. With a squeal of pain the red eyes of the beast darkened and the creature fell to the ground dead.

Before he could pull the macuahuitl from the corpse of the animal the second chupacabra recovered from Dean's attack and landed on on Sam's back slamming him heavily to the ground and digging the claws of it's small but deadly forelegs into Sam's sides. The sword slipped from his hands and winded by the fall there was nothing Sam could do to protect himself.

Dean watched in horror as the creature he'd shot four times quickly recovered and savagely attacked his brother. "See now," he muttered to himself as he dove for the macuahuitl his brother had dropped. "That's why I hate hunting these damn things! They just won't stay dead!"

Dean grabbed the sword, yanking it from the body of the dead chupacabra at the peak of his dive rolled coming up on one knee. He swung the weapon, using the momentum of his dive and all the power of his body he struck at the second beast tearing it from his brother's back, nearly slicing it in two as the blade passed through the creatures heart.

"Sam," he yelled dropping to his knees at his brother's side and rolling him over leaning his brother across his knees. "Sammy… "

Sam sucked air into his tortured lungs breathing heavily for a few seconds before trying to speak. He winced as Dean probed the scrapes on his sides checking his injuries. "I'm good," he said breathlessly but with a small grimace of pain.

Relief surged though Dean at the sound of his brothers voice. "Not that good," he remarked sarcastically. "If you were the damn thing wouldn't have gotten the drop on you!"

"There were two of them Dean," Sam said in exasperation. "I was a kinda busy with the other one."

Satisfied that Sam's injuries were not life threatening, Dean stood up and reached down to give his brother a hand up. "You check on Brianna, I'll see about her sister."

Sam turned to the fallen girl. He bent beside her knowing what he would find. He spoke to her because he knew just how scary it could be to know what was going on around you but be powerless to do anything about it. "Brianna," he told her. "It's okay, honey. We got them, you're going to be fine. Dean's checking on your sister."

Miranda watched as one of the strangers that had saved her bent and looked her in the eye. "Hey," he said. "My name's Dean. I know you're scared. It sucks to be able to see what's happening and not be able to do anything about it. It's gonna be okay. I promise, but I need to see if you are hurt." She felt his hands roaming her body as he checked her over before making eye contact again. "Just a few minor scrapes and bruises sweetheart, you're going to be fine."

She couldn't decide if she wanted to scream at him or throw herself into his arms in fear but she could do neither. How was she fine, she couldn't move. Her body would not respond to her commands. She felt a single tear streak down her face and wasn't sure if it was from frustration or fear.

Dean wiped it away with his thumb. "Shhh," he said. "It will go away. It wears off. I promise." He slipped on arm behind her back and the other under her knees lifting her easily cradling her against his chest. "Miranda's okay Sam," He told his brother. "It's just the eye thing. How's Brianna?"

Relieved at Dean's comment Sam quickly reassured Brianna. "You hear that?" he told her. "Your sister's okay too. The paralysis wears off you'll be good as new in a hour or two, so will your sister. Now lets get you two out of here." Sam picked up Brianna cradling her limp form to him. "She's good," Sam replied. "We should get them to the house."

Dean decided that a four wheeler was not an easy thing to handle one handed. He didn't have a choice though because even with Miranda straddled in front of him he still had to hold her to him so she didn't slip from the quad. Her head was leaning on his chest just under his chin and he could smell the floral scent of her shampoo as he drove carefully over the rough terrain back to the ranch house.

Sam lifted Brianna off the four wheeler once again cradling her to his chest as he followed Dean and Miranda into the house and down the hall to the bedrooms. Gently he set her on the bed in one of the rooms removed her jacket and boots before covering her with blankets. He sat on the edge of the bed moving a stray lock of her long red hair out of her face. "I know you're scared sweetheart, but it's going to be okay. You and your sister will be fine. I promise."

Brianna's eyes moved, lowering to Sam's side. Following the direction of her eyes he looked back at her and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you," Sam told her taking her hand in his. "Dean will take care of it once you and your sister are settled. You should try and get some sleep, okay."

"Sammy," Dean said from the doorway. "She okay?"

"Yeah," he replied. "How about her sister?"

"Miranda's starting to come around," he said. "Shouldn't be to much longer."

"The… it didn't…" Sam wasn't sure how much to ask within hearing distance of Brianna.

"No," Dean said knowing his brother was asking if the chupacabra had taken Miranda's blood. "We got there in time. Come on Sam. Let's see if you're going to need stitches."

Sam was about to stand when he felt Brianna's hand close slightly over his. He turned to her and saw a hint of a smile cross her face briefly. "See," he told her grinning. "It's wearing off already."

"Sam," Dean said impatiently from down the hall. "Come on dude."

Sam laughed at his brother's impatience, smiled down at Brianna and said, "I better go he gets a grouchy if he has to wait to long."

"I heard that!" Dean yelled.

Sam grinned and stood to leave. "Try and get some sleep." Sam told her as he left.

Sam found Dean at the table in the spacious ranch house's dining area. He already had the first aid kit out of the car and was removing the things he would need to take care of his brother's injuries.

Sam stripped off his shirt and peeled away his t-shirt wincing when the soft cotton fabric pulled away from the bloody scratches along his sides taking some of the dried blood with it. He turned a chair around and straddled it putting his arms over the back of the chair pulling them up and away from his side so he brother could more easily clean and care for his wounds.

"You need to move a little faster Sammy," Dean said shaking his head as he cleaned the injury. "Stitching you up is getting to be a regular thing lately."

"Dean there were two of them," Sam said in exasperation.

"Excuses, excuses," Dean replied as he examined the three deep furrows on Sam's left side.

Sam sat stoically while Dean worked. He was right though, this was getting to be a regular thing. He needed to be more careful. Not that he hadn't had to stitch up Dean, but for some reason lately it seemed like the things they hunted were more apt to go after him then Dean.

Of the six furrows gouged into his sides three of them took five stitches each to close, one took three and the other's Dean was able to use butterfly tape on. Sam sighed in relief when Dean announced that he was done and applied an antibiotic. "You know," he told his brother glancing down at the sutures. "If we ever quit hunting you can always become a seamstress."

The bodies of the creatures were burned, the horse who had wandered back to the house was put back in it's stall and the four wheelers had both been returned to the shed. Sam and Dean had just returned inside when a they heard a something fall in the hallway followed by the sound of a soft groan.

Dean raced ahead of Sam and found Miranda in a crumpled heap on the floor of the hallway. "I wanted to see my sister," she told him.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah, she's just a bit stubborn is all," he replied.

Miranda punched Dean on the playfully on his chest as he lifted her up in his arms. He motioned his brother into Brianna's room before he followed, with Miranda. She wraped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulders as she inhaled the scent of him. He smelled faintly of mesquite smoke, leather and gun powder. He smelled masculine. Without conscious thought her lips moved over his neck laying a trail of butterfly kisses upwards to his chin. She felt him tense for barely a second before tilting his head. Their lips touched, gently at first. Teasing one another until neither could hold back, until they were devouring each other with every thrust of their tongues, until they pulled apart each gasping for breath.

Sam sat on the bed beside Brianna and rolled his eyes as he saw Miranda kissing his brother as Dean carried her into the room. He looked at Brianna a knowing grin on his face as he shook his head at the antics of Miranda and Dean. But Brianna was not looking at them. Her dark, sultry eyes were on him. She reached out taking his hand, lacing her fingers into his and pulling him closer.

Sam allowed her to lure him closer. Slowly, lazily he bent down to her capturing her mouth with his, taking possession of her lips. He dominated her mouth as he drew her closer against his powerful frame. His hands slid from hers, roamed her body caressing the curve of her hips, the mounds of her breasts one hand settling in the small of her back holding her to him with a firm tenderness when she tried to pull back. His eyes locked on hers, saw the stark desire in hers and he pressed forward his battle with her mouth until they were both breathless.

Dean set Miranda down on the king size bed. He grinned wolfishly as she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. Sparing a quick glance in Sam's direction Dean eyes' widened when he saw Brianna pulling his brother's shirt off as her hands roamed over his body.

His attention was brought back to Miranda when he felt her unbuttoning his jeans. He moved closer allowing her easier access as lifted her shirt from her body. He sucked in a breath as she lowered his zipper and tugged his pants and boxers down. He took off his shirt dropping it to the floor beside his jeans before doing the same with hers.

Brianna tugged Sam's shirt over his head, her hands roaming his hard muscular form, exploring every inch of his body but careful of his injuries. She trailed kisses down his neck to his bare chest stopping at his nipples flicking each of them with her tongue as she undid the button of his pants. Sam lifted her shirt removing it from her in one swift motion, her tight Lacy bra followed to the floor. She pushed him to the bed straddling his legs as she pulled at his jeans.

Sam lifted his hips obligingly allowing her to pull both his boxers and his jeans off. She settled herself between his splayed out legs, her hands roaming up his thighs until she found the hard thickness of his shaft. Brianna bent her head to him blowing softly on the sensitive tip watching him grow harder as her hot breath caressed him. He moaned as she slid a singer finger along the length of him tilting her head so her long luxurious hair trailed along the muscles of his thighs and sent shivers through his entire body. He jerked when her tongue darted out lapping at him several times before her mouth settled over him eliciting a groan of pure pleasure.

Dean ran his hands through Miranda's hair pulling her towards him. She laughed at his impatience but slid from the bed and knelt before him running her hands up the back of his thighs and digging her fingers into the steel muscles of his bottom. She kissed her way up his inner thigh until she was nuzzling and licking his sack driving him wild. He growled in displeasure when she released him, but moaned when her hot wet lips wrapped around his shaft and began to suckle him as her mouth worked up and down.

Miranda felt the ripples of Dean's pleasure as she drove him wild with the pleasures of her mouth bring him to the brink of ecstasy time and again before pausing long enough to keep him from release then starting over again. She enjoyed the power she had over him driving him wild with her playful teasing until he reached down and drew her up to his mouth taking control of hers forcefully.

Sam's hips rose as Brianna took him into her mouth the tip of her tongue working along the side of his shaft as she sucked on him again and again. He couldn't help the thrusts of his hips as she worked his shaft teasing him until he was near to bursting. He pulled her from him before he lost control lifting her easily until she straddled him. Her hands ran along his chest as she looked into his hazel eyes watching the expression of satisfaction when she settled herself onto his shaft. A moan escaped her as he filled her so fully she had to allow herself a moment to become accustom to the size of him before she began to ride him pulling herself up drawing him out of her nearly completely before plunging back down onto him. She rode him slowly at first her pace increasing as her own body demanded more. His hips thrust upwards meeting her, driving himself in deeper into her core with each impact until they rode with wild abandon.

Dean turned Miranda, bending her over the bed and leaning down, pausing to watch as Brianna rode his brother wildly. Miranda whimpered, begging him to take her as she too watched the other couple pleasure each other. Her hands fisted in the blanket as Dean plunged into her in one swift stroke driving himself deeply to her core before pulling out again and plunging back in. Miranda lifted her bottom forcing him in deeper feeling him strike her womb time and again as she watched Brianna and Sam. She saw the expression of pure pleasure on Sam's face as he burst wildly into her sister driving himself deeply as she screamed out her own pleasure and exploded around him.

Brianna's scream of desire and the sight of her plunging herself onto his brother's long hard shaft drove Dean over the edge. He came in an explosion of heat his entire body trembling with the power of his release as he plunged harder and faster into Miranda bringing her with him into realm of ecstasy.

Brianna lay on Sam's chest her energy spent from her wild ride. She watched the final throws of her sisters' pleasure. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other before turning their attention back to the men in their care.

Sam and Dean spent the night enjoying all the delights of the sisters. They left early the next morning after spending the long hours of night finding new ways to delight the sisters. It was a new experience for them both. The sisters refused to be separated after their near death experience and the brothers both learned new things from each other and from the girls as the four of them spent the entire night in the big king size bed.

After a long hot shower shared by four and a hearty meal Sam and Dean climbed wearily into the Impala and drove off into the rising sun in search of a new hunt.

**A/N - Please read and review. **


End file.
